


Coffee, Cream, Two Sugars

by CadetDru



Series: Heartbroken [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Coffee, Episode: s06e18 Milagro, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Series: Heartbroken [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/121230
Kudos: 6





	Coffee, Cream, Two Sugars

Mulder showed up at Scully's front door, with coffee, to drive her back to his place so she could pick up her car and drive back to her place. Then they would be done with the whole mess. Then she wouldn't need him to come in, ready to (help her) kill whoever was threatening her.

He was only returning. He hadn't gone home. He'd stayed in her home, not wanting to return to his apartment. She had been stalked within his home. He was her weakness. She had been targeted by a psychic surgeon. She had almost died just from being herself and from being associated with the X-files.

But it was her that had been targeted. The X-files only seemed to factor in when it came to identifying what was going on. She was the point of it.

"Agent Scully is already in love," the bastard had said. What did that even mean? It certainly wasn't true.

Scully was dressed in her own clothes again. "Ready?" she asked. She didn't surge forward and hug Mulder like she had done when she was (not) dying.

"Of course," he said. 

  
  



End file.
